Heat
by Harlequin in chains
Summary: Shepard attempts to fix a problem with the Normandy's heating system, until she runs into Thane. Lemon.


Thane MIGHT be a little OOC… But it wasn't intentional.

So here you go.

Shepard wiped the sweat off her forehead and took off her outer casual shirt, now she just had on a grey tank top and her pants, having long since removed her shoes.

The Normandy's environmental systems had gone "wonky", or so eloquently put by Joker, and the crew were officially on shore leave. So being the tech that she was, Shepard said she would give it shot and try to fix whatever it was that had caused the temperature to rise so much. She had hoped to have it fixed by the time they were ready to leave port. If not, the rest of the crew's mechanics would give it a go and delay them a few more days.

Not that it would be such a big deal if they were delayed another day or so. It wasn't as if they had any terribly urgent missions to get to after the collectors were destroyed, but she never was one to stay landlocked for long.

Currently she was crawling through the air ducts trying to find the problem. The fucking _smoldering _air ducts.

She took a deep breath, trying to clear her head.

It was just so damn _hot_. It was times like these that Shepard was glad she had short hair. She couldn't get enough oxygen in these vents, which seemed slightly ironic to her, considering that they were _air _ducts. She still hadn't figured out what the cause was, but if she didn't take a breather soon, she knew she was going to pass out.

Shepard saw an opening to the left and took it. She was greeted by a grate. Growling to herself, she kicked hard and the light metal bent and flew outward, hitting the opposite wall. Crawling out on to the floor she flipped onto her back and took deep even breaths of the slightly cooler air.

It was still hot as hell, but better than being in the walls of the ship. She opened her eyes and looked around. When had she closed them? She must have been more worn out than she thought.

Trying to get her bearings she looked to her left she saw a table and two chairs… Thanes table… The life support room then.

Had Thane gone to the Citadel like the rest of the team? She couldn't remember. God, it was just so _hot_. How was she supposed to function?

Just as she closed her eyes and relaxed on the floor, she heard the hiss of a door opening to the right.

"_Siha?_"

Right, so didn't go ashore then.

"Siha are you alright?"

Shepard looked up so see Thane standing over her with a concerned expression on his face. She smiled to reassure him. "I'm fine Thane, It's just the heat."

He chuckled lightly and knelt beside her. "Is that all?"

She looked him over in his black outfit he always wore, and the way it clung to all his finely sculpted muscles. With him right beside her all she could smell was the leather and salt scent that was uniquely him. Shepard let her gaze drift back up to his face.

His mouth was quirked in amusement.

She glared at that sexy little smirk. "Yes 'that's all'. Why are you on the ship anyways? The rest of the crew is on shore leave."

His smile still hadn't faded, and he began ghosting his fingers along her arm. "_Because_ Siha, I knew you would stay to try and fix this little issue, plus I quite enjoy the current temperature." The touch of his hands raised goose bumps on her skin despite the heat.

Shepard looked at him suspiciously, "you didn't cause this did you?"

Thane arched an eyebrow. "No, I am not the cause… though I am not adverse to it effects." He said as he ran one cool finger along the neckline of her wife beater. She shivered at his touch, but she was far from cold.

"You should get off the floor Siha."

She pouted. "It's too hot to move." She wined playfully, closing her eyes. Before she knew it Thane had slid his cool arms underneath her body and lifted her in the air. "Thane!" she gasped. He just laughed quietly and set her down on the edge of the table.

When he had lifted her, her shirt had ridden up. He wrapped his arm around the flesh that was now exposed, pulling her tight against his body. His cooler skin against hers caused her to gasp and arch her back.

He smiled, showing his perfectly white teeth.

When Thane had first opened the door to the life support room, he had been surprised to see his Siha lying on the floor. Though he thoroughly enjoyed the sight of her flushed skin shimmering with sweat, not to mention the lack of a long sleeve shirt that she usually wore, he knew the current temperature of the ship was most likely uncomfortable for her. He realized that she was probably lying on the floor to cool down.

He knew, however, that the metal table in the corner was ten degrees cooler than the floor and would lower her body temperature to a more comfortable level; so Thane decided it was in his Siha's best interest to move her.

It didn't have anything to do with the fact that he had fantasized about taking her on that very table.

Not at all.

In the past they had only made love in her quarters, on the bed and the couch, but he frequently relived the memory of her, while at the table she was now sitting on. He marveled at the contrast of her hot body against his. He wanted desperately to remove her revealing grey top and run his hands over smooth skin, but she looked exhausted so he settled for holding her against him.

However, when she gasped and ached into him, his careful self control cracked a little.

Shepard loved the feel of Thane against her. His body was a wonderfully cooler than hers, which was a welcome relief in the current unbearable heat. Still sitting on the edge of the table, she wrapped her legs around his thighs, pulling him closer to her. He groaned softly and buried his face in her neck, breathing deeply.

She shivered again.

Moving her hands under his jacket, she pushed it off his shoulders, massaging them with her hands. She leaned up and lightly running her tongue over the ridges on his throat, she slowly unzipped his vest and threw it on the floor. As she drew her hands down his chest to the edge of his leather pants, his breathing grew harsh against her neck.

"Siha, are you certain?" he asked. She had been close to passing out earlier, he didn't want her to over exert herself.

She tightened her legs around him, bringing his growing erection flush against her core. "Thane, if you let go of me now, I will lower the ship's temperature to freezing and make you walk around naked."

He smiled and took her face in his hands. "Well, we wouldn't want that… although the second part does sound promising…" he trailed off as he lowered his head down to hers.

Their lips brushed lightly.

She was practically shaking with anticipation. Thane always preferred to start off slow, savoring each touch until his control was completely obliterated.

He slowly inched his hand down her thigh then back up to the button of her pants. Sliding his hand in, he stroked her gently before gently pulling the cloth down her legs taking her underwear with it. He fought the urge to move faster as she began kissing down his chest, then licking her way back up.

Thane brought his hands to her face and kissed her gently, sliding his tongue between her lips and coaxing her into his mouth, while she simultaneously ran her fingers over the ridges at his neck making him shudder with pleasure.

As he kissed her, she began to feel the drugging effects of his saliva. She started to get light headed and it felt every touch and sensation was magnified.

Her fingers slid from his neck, down to his chest and stomach; hooking into waistband of his pants. She opened the clasp, reached in and wrapped her fingers around his length. Her fingers brushed over the soft ridges and bumps that rubbed her perfectly when they were joined, and she smiled against his lips.

He groaned and his head fell back as her fingers closed on his thick shaft. She slowly pumped from base to tip until he couldn't stand it anymore. Pulling her hands away from him he grabbed the hem of her shirt and ripped it over her head. Neither of them saw where it landed. He nipped along the line of her collarbone, and slid his hands behind her, stripping her of her bra.

Once she was fully exposed, he lightly flicked his tongue over the peaks making her shake with anticipation.

"Please, Thane." She said, reaching for the waistband of his leather pants. He released her and stepped back to remove the rest of his clothes. Her body mourned the loss of him pressed against her. It was short lived however, when his strong cool hands gripped her legs and pulled them around his waist.

She wrapped her hand around his length and positioned it at her entrance. They locked eyes as he sank deep into her heat.

The sheer intimacy of it made her heart swell with love for him.

He began to move. Slowly. _Maddeningly _slow. Her body screamed at her to speed things up, but she let him set the pace. She wanted their time together to last as long as possible.

Her back arched as he pushed in at the perfect angle, reaching spots inside her that had never been stroked until she met him. She tightened her legs around his waist and couldn't stop the moan from escaping her lips. He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers, thrusting more quickly and kissing her gently on the lips.

"Siha, I love you" he breathed in her ear.

She gasped with the force of his thrusts. "Oh Thane, I love you too." She reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him closer to her.

He leaned down and took her mouth hard, teasing her tongue, then making his way down to her neck and breasts. When he wrapped his flexible tongue around the peak, she cried out. He ran a hand down the length of her body gripping her hip with the other, marveling at the different textures of their skin.

As he kissed her, Thane slid his hand to where they were joined and stroked her in time with his thrusts.

Her hands flew to her sides, gripping the edges of the table as she writhed beneath him.

He moaned as he felt her gripping him tightly inside of her. She arched her back and yelled incoherent words that sounded similar to his name, tensing as she began to come. Her hands gripped the table to hard her fingers were white.

He continued pushing her though her first orgasm and on to the next, alternating between running his tongue along her breasts and taking her mouth.

Releasing her lips he rested his forehead against hers and pulled her tight against him; groaning loudly, his climax ripped through him, leaving him gasping against her for several minutes as he slumped down over her.

Glancing down he saw that her eyes were closed and he brushed a sweaty strand of her hair out of her eyes as they fluttered open.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, gently stroking the side of her neck.

She blinked owlishly, her eyes still a little unfocused. "About what?" she asked.

He chuckled quietly placing a kiss on the end of her nose. "I am referring to the temperature of the ship, which had you so uncomfortable earlier."

She smiled, "Oh… well… if this is what happens when the temperature rises a little, then I'm thankful for the heat." She said as she pulled his lips down to hers.

That was me stalling for my OTHER story… but I would still like to know what you think.

Review please!


End file.
